TVs in Rapture
Sitemap TVs In Rapture * See also Entertainment_In_Rapture * See also Rapture_TV * See also Rapture Technologies --- --- --- --- --- Stuff here about TV : Technology advancements Assortment of channels - inexpensive 'studio' operations TV shows Radio Waves travel VERY BADLY through water -- Cable system throughout the city Apparent survival of all those TVs we saw Public TVs used Use in industrial/technical facilities (ie - remote control/monitoring devices/machinery) See Also Rapture TV TV miniaturization - cameras and screens ---- All Those TVs We See : * TVs in Rapture do have alot of knobs, so they must've had at least a couple (more) of different channels to watch (in the old days before things went bad). * One hopes they moved on from the Dancing Packs of Cigarettes live commercials of the late 40s * How much talent would there really have been for some decent shows? Sid Caesar/Gleason/Hitchcock/etc... Popular TV celebrities (transmuted from the 'Movie' biz which was already happening even on the Surface) * With Rapture's 'freedom of expression', TV would have pushed the boundries alot more than on the Surface (which would likely bring about many small TV stations and thus less advertising dollars (R$) to fund them -- already a problem with such a small population.) * "Reality Shows" were invented in Rapture with the convenient mini-camera technology and people willing to 'earn a buck' to take part. One hopes something of better quality and value is reimplemented in the revived TV programming in New Rapture. * Game shows 'You bet your Life' (literally ???) Soap Operas 'As Rapture Turns' ... Cartoons... (Players could have alot of fun creating stuff for this) ---- TV Camera from the late 30s. Rapture would have technology well beyond this taken from the Surface World (before any additional improvements like use of Bio-Electronics ...) Tvcamera1939_c.jpg Tvcamera1939_b.jpg Tvcamera1939.jpg Sofiablathering.jpg SinclairV.jpg|Is that a mini TV on the radio?? (No its a game accommodation). Color TV were only seen in Porter's Lair. The problem there (game story-wise) is a Color TV also requires a Color TV Camera somewhere (you aimed the camera at the test pattern ...) Its also a more complicated than for a B&W TV system. Color cameras were even more massive (small Bio-Electronic camera development would lag - McClendon would be a likely developer). It would take years to have Color TV permeate Rapture, as there was the same problem in the Real World with having to replace ALL the existing B&W TVs (they cost money and don't sell much until they are proven, *AND* there exists sufficient TV programming which gives most consumers a reason to buy them.) ---- Various Real World TVs from the 40s/50s FamiliarTV.jpg Look_familiar.jpg --- --- --- TV QUALITY : TVs in Rapture designed before the NTSC 1954 Standards ?? ( 525-line television). Replacement of numerous TVs would be expensive (and any mass of cheaper 'made-on-surface' TVs blocked/prohibited by the imposed 'surface cutoff'). So much in Rapture was never made there, and thus would have been supplied from the Surface, so all TVs likely were commonly mass-produced types). Rapture's standard might have originally been chosen to be of the highest available resolution. --- --- --- TV Technology (Rapture Ahead of the Surface) : With the obvious interior radio and TV generation and transmission capabilities shown to exist in pre-civil-war Rapture, you would probably have roving reporters for media companies (Newspapers watch out !!!) As I've mentioned elsewhere, radio waves suck at going through water (and all the solid concrete/metal walls wouldn't help either), so some kind of cable transmission and repeater station system would have to be in place ('Yes, all those TVs were 'Cable' '). The idea wasn't original -- cable TV got its start in the US at the end of the 40s, and radio had used wires to get their signal through to the broadcast stations well before that. I recall a story about a TV reporter doing an image transmission of one of the early (in 40s) A-Bomb tests out in remote New Mexico. With cooperation of the old AT&T, he got a phone line patched through to the East Coast. The image managed to get through and was broadcast out through the metropolitan stations to viewers. Portable TV Camera equipment was STILL very bulky, and alot of real world remote 'video' was originally done (for a long time) by first shooting photographic film and then converted for broadcasting. Rapture's miniature cameras (BTW how good WAS the Head-Cam that Delta had or the various surveillance cameras that Atlas/Sinclair/Lamb/Ryan used to watch the player - normal resolution? probably NOT color...) made for major improvements of the visual component of 'Media' in Rapture. The MMORPG can retain parts of that technology, though maybe NOT as effective/reliable as pre-civil-war Rapture. --- --- --- 'Televised Elections in Rapture ' : Yes, there WOULD be Elections. Objectivism prefers LOCAL government when its necessary (which it IS in a complex modern society) with Government Offices for various things in Rapture. Election of Dog-Catcher (Rat Catcher ? ) ... TV was more advanced and prevalent in Rapture (1960 presidential election was the first significantly televised election in American history), and having results reported via that medium would be commonly done (and the general dearth of available programming material would make it even MORE likely). After Elections were done, the people would want to know what decisions were being made by their elected officials, so THOSE would be announced/posted also (and what deliberations were being made over proposals, so that the inhabitants should be able to 'Bend the Ears' of their Representatives, and make their views known). "I'm Joe Schmoe, and I endorse this Paid Political Commercial ..." When you think about it, Politics is really all about 'branding' (and being sold) - perfect for Rapture. ((Fontaine 'ran for the Council', but he looked all sweaty and had five-o-clock shadow and the lighting made him look shifty, and Sinclair had proper makeup done which swung the Vote for him.)) --- --- --- --- --- . .